Love (My Little Pony Lemons)
by Mars The Pony
Summary: My Little Pony Lemons! I will take requests!
1. Welcome

Hello and welcome! This is just a small collection of MLP clop stories that I have written. I do not take requests on character but I do take requests on scenarios. If you have a specific scenario you want to see, just tell me what it is (Example: Rape in an alleyway, kinky love in a bedroom), and any specific kinks you'd like to see! I will do almost any kink **_except:_** Scat, vore, gore, death, feet/hooves. Thanks!


	2. Lunar Charm (OC) x Wonderbolts

**Lunar Charm:** e621 /post/show/1611382/2018-absurd_res-big_breasts-bra-breasts-clothing-c

 **Lust, Straight**

 **WARNING: Includes musk, sweat, and gangbangs.**

Today was the day. Still, she couldn't come to believe it. The Wonderbolts, the most famous flying squadron in all of Equestria, was coming to this little shitty strip club in Manehattan to celebrate after their last show. The whole club had been closed down and cleaned just for them, the dust sweeped from every corner, and the doors left open throughout the day to air out the smell of sweating mares and horny stallions.

The young purple coloured mare named Lunar Charm was sitting to the side, watching the clean up crews work to get the filthy club ready for the arrivals. It would only be a few more hours. She turned her head to her fellow dancers, who were all squealing excitedly to each other. The mare rolled her eyes at the group of overly excited mares; she couldn't deny that she was excited, but she could at least contain herself..

The hours dragged on, then close to 7 PM the lights were dimmed and the dancers were sent to their places. It suddenly felt like another night at work, except the club was empty. It was eerily quiet, the only noises were that of the bar tenders getting ready, and the sounds of the city outside. Suddenly, the clock struck 9. Stallions, and the occasional mare, started to pile in, except they weren't the normal drunks that came in on a normal Saturday night, they were all strong handsome stallions from the Wonderbolt team. In a flash, the establishment was alive with all sorts of stallions, from tall and muscular to short and lithe. They swarmed the place, ordering drinks, sitting or standing around tables, chatting with one another. There was one common theme with them all, other then the fact they were all Wonderbolts; they all continued to glance back at the curtain, waiting for something to happen.

Watching from behind the curtain, Lunar Charm was preparing herself in her head. She wasn't wearing much. A small bra covered her massive melons that hung below her crotch, and a tight pair of panties hugged her big ass, not doing the best of jobs at hiding her backside. She wasn't on the pole tonight, she was in the crowd offering drinks and lap dances, which to her was worse. It was especially worse when she'd be so close to ponies that were so famous. Her heart was beating out of her chest at the thought of making a mistake in front of them. Her eyes shut tight as she lost herself in her own mind. "What if I spill a drink! What if they find me ugly!" she rambled on to herself in her head, so many thoughts racing back and forth that she couldn't tell anymore exactly what she thought. The mare opened her eyes, and with one last deep breath, stepped out onto the stage, then down the steps and into the crowd, followed by a few fellow dancers. Seeing them enter, the crowd erupted into a loud applause, with the occasional shouts and whistles. Some stallions didn't know what they were hollering about, just joining in for the fun of it. Another dancer followed them out of the curtains and onto the stage, yet continued on down the long platform towards the pole to start her routine.

The young mare trotted through the crowds with a smirk across her face, her hips swaying behind her with every step. Most of the customers had their eyes glued to the mare on stage, but a few looked to her as she passed, winking or making a kissy face with sexy smirks. Her job was to seduce these stallions, but sometimes she felt is was the other way around. As she was heading from the stage towards the bar area, a strong bright blue coated stallion with a dark blue mane and tail and green eyes waved her over with a wing, smirking just like the rest of them. She immediately recognized him as Soarin. Her heart stopped for a second, and she gulped, stopping beside him.

"Hello sexy!~ I'd like a group lap dance for me and my friends here..~" he exclaimed, his eyes looking everywhere on the mares body but her eyes. These stallions were all the same, with that sexy smirk, and that hungry look, and that sexy body.. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, having almost missed what he had said.

"Yes Sir, right this way." The young mare replied quickly and turned around, trotting towards the private rooms. She stopped for a second to make sure they were following, getting a quick glance at the other members in the group, then continued into the back rooms of the club. From her quick glance, she counted five stallions. She was only able to make out the face of one other, a dark furred stallion named Thunderlane. The others seemed to all be nearly the same fur colour as Soarin, but she wasn't able to tell exactly who they were..

The group followed the mare past the smaller private rooms ment for one on one dances, and through another door into a small hallway with two doors on either side. The mare led them to the door on the left, holding it open for the group. As they passed, she tried to recognize them. "Soarin, Thunderlane, uh.. Wave Chill? Oh I don't know the rest!" She was correct on the third, Wave Chill was apart of the group of five stallions.

The door closed with a quiet click, blocking a good amount of the outside noise, and keeping in all the noise that came from within. It was only then when she realized exactly what she was doing. She was about to give a lap dance to five of the most famous ponies in Equestria. She started to feel a little light headed, but kept herself standing. Quickly, she brought herself back to the real world, taking the coats from all of her customers and gently hanging them on the coat racks near the seating area. While hanging up the coats, she noticed the name tags of the other two stallions. Sky Stinger and Star Hunter! The stallions took their seats on the circular bench that surrounded a very small circular stage with a pole. Lunar Charm got up onto the small stage, having to hold onto the pole so she wouldn't fall off into the laps of the horny stallions. In their seated position, their massive hard cocks were standing at attention, pre-cum dribbling down the tips and onto their large balls. She had seen porn in the magazines of these stallions, but to see them up close.. She tried to keep herself from blushing or looking shy at all, keeping the smirk on her face, even though her mind told her jaw muscles to do otherwise. "Come on Charm, you got this!"

"So..~" the mare muttered, spinning once around the pole by a hoof, leaning towards them to tease them with her body. "Shall I start? Any questions boys?~" Star Hunter's smirk grew, and a quiet giggle escaped his lips as he raised his wing like a foal in school.

"I think you're clothes are a bit.. covering, ey?" Lunar Charm froze for a second. That was one of the few rules they had, the clothing must stay on. Seeing the mare hesitate, he quickly added, "we'd be willing to pay you double for the evening!" The other four stallions seemed to definitely agree with this, as their cocks throbbed at the thought. Without a word, the mare winked, and unclipped her bra, which fell to the floor. One of them, she was unsure which, made a loud cat call, the other's following with some noise to show their enjoyment, whether it be a quiet shudder or a manly grunt. She then slowly pulled down her panties till they dropped to the ground as well.

Without saying a word, the mare started her routine, expertly spinning around on the pole, upside down, sideways, her tail raised the whole time just for their viewing pleasure. The Wonderbolts were definitely enjoying it, a few of them lightly stroking their throbbing shafts with their wings.

The small room was air tight, and as she did her dance, it started to get very hot and humid. By the end of her dance, she was panting loudly and sweating profusely, enough to the point where it dripped off her tail tip and off of her nipples onto the floor. The stallions were sweating too from their light rubbing, lust glazed over in their eyes. It was obvious that they wanted more.. After nearly 30 awkward seconds of the six of them sitting still and panting, Sky Stinger spoke up. "How much would we have to pay you to let us fuck you?" he said with a smirk, producing a very large bag of bits from his coat pocket, the bag probably holding more then she'd make in a month! Her eyes widened at not only the sight of the money, but the seriousness of their request.

Ironically, those were the only other two rules, no touching the dancers, and no fucking the dancers. The mare gulped, looking over the five of them who were waiting eagerly for her answer. "H-How much is in the bag?"

Almost instantly, Sky Stinger answered, "500 bits, and this doesn't include the payment for the dance..~" A war raged on in her head, but within a few seconds, she nodded and held out a hoof. The bag of bits was dropped into her hoof, sealing the deal. She placed it in a drawer used for tips beside her, shivering lightly, but keeping the smirk across her face.

"Now how about you bring that ass over here and sit on my lap. I want to feel that body of yours before we get started..~" Sky Stinger grunted, spreading his legs to show off his cock.

"Hey, slow down there, you can't have her all fo yourself!" Wave Chill asserted, sitting up in his seat. Sky kept his calm. "And who paid the 500 bits for this?" he replied, knowing he won. "Don't worry, you'll all get your turn..~ I just wanna feel er' up, you know what I'm saying?" Lunar Charm nervously came over to him and gently plopped onto his lap. He roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her close, squishing his cock inbetween their stomach. She gasped lightly as his musky scent reached her nose. He smelled of sweat and sex, making her body shiver with want. Now closer to them, she could smell them all, making her nearly drool! His hooves started to molest her hips and her ass, spreading her cheeks then letting go to see how they slapped back together.

"She's a thick one!~" exclaimed Thunderlane excitedly, almost unable to wait much longer. Sky gave her ass a spank, making her squeak lightly in suprise. "Mmph..~ Perfect catch, ey boys?~" he stated, looking around the the other horny stallions. They all nodded, eager to feel her body. Through all of this, her mind was racing. She felt herself slide off of his lap as he adjusted, quickly moving her feet so she didn't land on her rump. She stood on all fours in front of him, panting just lightly from the anticipation.

The room they were in had a little bit of space inbetween the door and the seats, enough for them to gather around. "Bend over, pony, in the middle of the room." Soarin exclaimed, wanting to take charge. Lunar nodded and obediently bent over in the center of the room, her legs spread and her tail raised high in the air. Her pussy was soaking wet, dripping down her legs. The five quickly scrambled up and circled her, their cocks and balls bouncing underneath them as they tried to get to her as quickly as possible. Since she was bent over, she was practically eye level with their crotches, staring directly under Soarin. Sky Stinger and Thunderlane were directly behind her, mouth watering at the sight of her backside, while Wave Chill and Star Hunter were on either side of her, examining her body like a mouth watering fresh cooked salmon. "Well, I say we have our we with her before we get caught, what ya say?" said Soarin, licking his lips.

"What about a condom?" the mare interrupted, her smirk suddenly fading.

"We don't have any, and you're not stopping us now..~" Soarin growled, stepping over her so his cock was in her face.

"I-I've never done it without a condom.." she admited shyly, breaking her professional composure for the first time.

"First time for everything," Sky muttered, quickly mounting her. Lunar squeaked lightly and adjusted her stance to be able to hold the weight of the stallion, but her squeak was quickly muffled as Soarin slammed his cock forwards into her throat with a grunt. Thunderlane joined Star Hunter on her right side, smirking bright.

Sky suddenly shoved his cock into her tight wet horse pussy, spreading her wide. She moaned loudly at the sudden entrance, sending vibrations up Soarin's shaft, making him moan and twitch lightly in pleasure. Sky started to hump her backside like a wild animal, his balls roughly slapping against her crotch tits, while Soarin started to throat fuck her, softer then Sky. The other three started to rub themselves, wanting to be ready for their turn.

Lunar started to suck on Soarin's shaft roughly, her nose against his crotch fur as he roughly pushed balls deep, making her deep throat his flared cock. Sky continued to ravage her pussy, grunt and whining loudly. Her rough sucking had already pulled Soarin to his climax. He grunted and started to hump her face just as roughly as Sky humped her backside, his balls slapping her chin. Semen started to spill down her throat, filling her stomach full. She sucked him dry as he pulled out, panting loudly. he flopped back onto the bench, watching as he recovered from the intense fuck.

Star Hunter and Wave Chill both saw a hole open up, and went to mouth her head at the same time. They ended up both succeeding, both cocks slamming into her mouth in unison and deep into her throat. At the same time, Sky hit his climax. With one last thrust, he pulled out completely and started fiercely rubbing his cock with his wing. His warm loads of semen splattered all over her backside, her ass and breasts covered in the warm thick seed. He unmounted her and flopped onto his back, panting loudly. "O-Oh fuck!~"

The two at her mouth were lightly humping her throat at his point, while Thunderlane mounted her backside and roughly pushed into her wet sloppy pussy. The mare was growing very tired, but continued roughly sucking on the two cocks in her mouth, wanting to finish the job she had started. Thunderlane started humping her backside a bit slower and more careful then the other stallions, taking his time. A little bit later, Star Hunter grunted loudly and pulled out from her mouth, unloading his warm thick seed all over her face and her mane. The sight of the mare covered in semen made Wave Chill groan happily in pleasure and orgasm as well, filling her stomach with more semen. He soon pulled out as well, laying down beside Star on the ground in front of her.

Now it was just Thunderlane. He had sped up, but was still nowhere near as fast as the others. As he got to his climax, her pulled out with a happy grunt, and without warning he slammed into her virgin tail hole. The mare squeaked loudly in surprise, tensing up which didn't help at all. He was saving his energy for this.. He started to slam away at her tail hole, unloading his seed into her stomach the whole time. Even after he was done, he kept humping ruthlessly.

Finally he pulled out, stumbling and falling onto the ground with a lustful drunken giggle. Lunar Charm collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Both holes were left gaping wide, her anus pouring cum all over the floor. Her backside and face was covered in their semen, her mane sticky with it. Her stomach looked noticeably bigger as well from all the cum pumped into her.

"Thanks, slut..~" Sky exclaimed as he stood, spanking her ass hard which made her squeak. He left the room, followed by Thunderlane, Star Hunter, and Wave Chill.

Soarin finally stood, rested a bit after the fun he had. "How about you come stay at my hotel with me, cutie?~ Trust me.. You won't regret it~"

 **(Thanks for the read! That took much more time then I expected.. Definitely expect a part two in 5-10 days! I'll also start working on requests if I get any!)**


	3. Lunar Charm x Wonderbolts (Part 2)

**WARNING: Includes sweat, BDSM, inflation, and impregnation.**

 **Lust, Straight**

After the fact of her fun session with the group of Wonderbolts, Lunar Charm quickly cleaned the cum from her hair and fur. She still couldn't believe what had happened. She had just been fucked by five Wonderbolts. Soarin's parting words still rang in her head. "The Prancing Mare, 39th floor, room 394," she kept repeating over and over to herself. Once clean, she stepped out of the group dance room and head back into the main room.

The rest of her night was pretty uneventful. She gave a few more group dances, and a good amount of one on one dances, but not one of them were as eventful as the first of the night. Unfortunately she wasn't allowed to leave until all the every customer left. Very quickly, 4 am was rolling around, the club still impossibly full. Lunar Charm groaned to herself. She couldn't miss this opportunity.. The trotted backstage to get some water, trying to think of anyway to get out early. Another dancer, a brown mare around the age of thirty, was sitting beside the water jug on a fold out chair, holding the cup with a wing. Lunar could tell that her friend knew something was up by the look that came upon the mares face.

"What's up sugar?~ I've never seen you this down at work..~" the mare exclaimed, tilting her head to the side. Lunar Charm tried to keep her expression happy, not wanting to make too much of a deal about it.

"Oh, it's nothing Coffee.. One of the lead Wonderbolts invited my to his hotel room, but at this rate he'll be on his way home before we close." Lunar replied, sighing. Coffee chuckled, placing her hoof on Lunar's cheek, and gently forcing the younger mare to look into her eyes.

"Go have your fun, kid..~ I'll cover for you." Lunar's eyes lit up with excitement, instantly standing up a bit straighter.

"R-Really! Oh, thank you so much!" She gave the older mare a hug, almost spilling her drink, then grabbed her coat and bolted out the back door before Coffee had time to reply.

It was near 4:30 when she arrived at the hotel, only decent because of her large coat that draped over her backside. She raced to the elevator, only to find more bad news; You had to have a keycard to access the rooms. Lunar didn't give up yet. A guest walked by, heading towards the stairs. They swiped their card and opened the door, heading in and trotting down towards the basement where the lounge was. Lunar saw her opportunity. She slipped into the stairwell just as the door closed. She stopped behind the door, giggling as the thought of old James Bond movies came across her head. She couldn't help but laugh out loud to herself as she started her way up the stairs. 39 floors.. It would be a workout. 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. The stairways were thankfully colder, so she was able to move a bit quicker without overheating. 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16. Not even halfway there and she was out of breath, but she kept pushing! 20, 21, 22, 23. She had to stop a take a break, leaning against a wall and panting loudly. She then started off again, running up the stairs, pushed forwards from excitement. 35, 36, 37, 38, 39! Finally she made it, almost going past, as she lost count a long way down, and wasn't paying attention to the numbers on the walls.

She went up to the door and pushed. It was locked. It also needed a keycard, a VIP keycard, since it was suites for celebrities only. Lunar's heart sunk. She was so close yet so far. She started to knock on the door, hoping anyone was there. After a bit of knocking, she sighed and sat back, looking at the ground with a disappointed stomp of her hoof. She then froze, her ears perking at the sound of hoof steps on the other side of the door. They got louder, growing closer, until the door opened. It was Wave Chill. The stallion recoiled in surprise; Soarin obviously didn't tell his mates who he invited over!

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?" It was obvious he was a bit annoyed. He hadn't been asleep, she could tell by his tone and his tall stance, but it seemed he thought she was just another crazy fan that stalked them home.

"Soarin told me to come here!" she stated quickly before he could slam the door on her. As if on cue, Soarin came up behind Wave, smirking as he saw the mare. "You came! I thought you'd be to busy to make it before we left.~" he chuckled. Lunar blushed lightly and stepped in as Wave apologized, having not known. Wave closed the door behind them and started on down the hall with a simple good night, disappearing into one of the rooms. Lunar turned back to Soarin, seeing him down the hall a little ways, walking towards another room. All the rooms on this floor had double doors, she had never seen any so fancy. There were only 4 doors, which meant probably only 4 rooms on this floor..

She quickly trotted after him, catching up as he got to room 394, opening it with his keycard and holding the door for her. Lunar nodded in thanks and stepped in, her eyes widening at the size of the room. She had never seen a hotel room so large. On entry, there was a full sized kitchen on the left. Ahead was a big space with a couch and a tv, and a small dining table by the window. The couch was folded out into a bed, the bag of Thunderlane placed on top, and another bag with a cutie mark on it she didn't recognize. To the immediate right of them was a sliding door that led into the bathroom, a very spacious bathroom with a separate bath and shower, toilet, and double sinks. Down past the bathroom on the right was the bedroom. The bedroom had one big king sized bed facing towards the door, on the right was a window overlooking the city, and on the left a closet.

Soarin closed the door and trotted into the kitchen as if it was his own house, pushing the button to start the coffee maker and bringing out two plain white mugs which he set down on the counter.

"So.. why did you invite me over? And why me of all mares?" Lunar asked lightly, sitting down at the table over by the window, gazing out over the city that she had lived in for so long, but never seen from so high up.. She noticed that he didn't answer and turned to see why, noticing he was staring at her while he made the coffee. He wasn't thinking about how to answer, or zoning out, he was just staring at her body. Soon he decided to speak, his eyes moving back down to the cups of coffee that he was preparing.

"It's always nice to have a mare around, especially when you're bunking with three other stallions.." he exclaimed, trotting over to the table with the coffees held by either wing. He didn't answer her second question, but she decided not to push it at all. He sat down on the other side of the table, placing a coffee in front of her and sipping from his own, watching her stare out the window.

"Thank you.." she replied gingerly as he placed the coffee in front of her, picking it up with her hooves and sipping the bitter liquid greedily. She really needed the energy. "So where are the others then?" she asked, referring to the other three stallions that he had stated he was rooming with.

"Partying on the roof," he answered, rolling his eyes as he took another sip. "Thunderlane and Thorn are probably in the hot tub, drinking of course. I'm sure Sky Stinger is just up there for the mares." That's whose bag was beside Thunderlane. She didn't know who it was, but it must be another Wonderbolt. "They'll be down at some point, but until then, we can get started."

"Get started?" Lunar tilted her head in confusion, putting the mug back onto the table. Soarin was unable to hold back a little snort of laughter, placing his mug down as well.

"What, did you think I invited you over to have a cup of coffee and talk about life? Let's get those clothes off of you and get to the real fun..~" Her cheeks turned bright red as he hopped off of the chair, heading to the bedroom. "Well? You coming or not?" She told her mind not to, but her body thought otherwise, hopping of the chair and nervously following him to the bedroom.

After she stepped in, the door closed and locked behind her. "On the bed, now.~ I'm going to use you like the cheap prostitute you are..~ And get those clothes off!" His tone had suddenly changed, he wasn't as nice and innocent as he appeared to be in the media.

Afraid of what would happen to her if she didn't listen, Lunar Charm obediently hopped up onto the bed and slowly stripped down. She threw her jacket, panties, and bra to the side, then laid down on her back on the bed. As she laid still while the famous Wonderbolt stripped down, her mind finally caught up with her body. She realized exactly what she was about to do. She was about to get fucked by one of the most famous ponies in Equestria, just him and her.

The smirk grew on his face as he hopped up beside her and started tying her hooves to the bedposts, grinning evilly. He tied her down till her arms and legs were out stretched, every part of her body open for him whether she wanted it or not.

"Safeword is Towertop..~" he exclaimed, looking over the work he had done. Her smirk turned into a smile, she knew he cared. Soarin got atop her, laying down on the helpless mare, letting his warm cock rest between their stomachs, squished in between her huge melons! He started to lightly rub his cock up and down her stomach in between her breasts, dribbling pre-cum all over her stomach. He soon pulled his hips back, placing his flared tip up against her used pony pussy. He pushed forwards, his flare sliding in with a pop, sucking a good amount more of his cock into her wet hole.

"F-Fuck..~ What a whore..~" He started to push in farther, making the young mare moan, her wet warm folds practically sucking his cock deeper inside of her. Within a few more seconds of very slow pushing, his tip entered her womb, and his crotch hit hers. His large balls rested against her rump, which was still leaking Thunderlane's semen. The young mare was trying to keep quiet, unable to stifle her moans. The feeling of his huge warm stallion meat inside her needy hole was a feeling she never wanted to forget. Without warning, Soarin pulled back and slammed in once roughly, his balls slapping her ass, producing a loud squeak from the mare.

"Quiet, slut! You don't want the other guests hearing, do you!?" She nodded to show her understanding, trying a bit harder to keep quiet. He started to do just that again, pulling out slowly before roughly slamming in, until his instincts took over, and he was pulling out as fast as he shoved in, humping away at her like a feral dog. She couldn't help but moan and squeal as he pounded at her pussy, her whole body visibly rippling with each rough hump.

The mare continued to let out her cute squeaks and moans as he roughly drilled his cock into her womb. The suckling sensation from her warm hole had him already on the verge of orgasm.

"Fuck yes!~ Mmph!~ What a tight whore!~" With a loud dominating grunt, he slammed his cock deep into her tight horse cunt, unloading this thick fertile seed deep into her small womb.The amount of his warm stallion semen being spilled into her womb made her belly bulge out, growing until she had a noticeable bump.

After a few more rough humps, and a lot more loads of cum spurted into her pussy, Soarin collapsed onto the helpless mare, his huge horse cock still buried deep inside her mare hole. He laid still on top of her, panting and sweating, sweat droplets dripping onto her and staining her fur with the scent of sex, and the scent of him. He rested on the mare for a good while, soon moving his mouth to her neck. He started to lightly bite at her neck, making the mare groan gingerly, then suddenly bit hard, inducing a loud squeak from the mare. He pulled away quickly, not due to her cry of pain, but since he knew he had done what he wanted. His teeth marks were left in her neck. He had marked her as his in more ways then one.

Finally satisfied, the large stallion crawled off of her, getting off the bed and standing beside her. He stood quietly for a bit, examining the busty mare. What perfect cures and wonderful ass.. Soon, the silence was broken by his deep voice.

"I'm gonna go sleep in the armchair in the other room, leave ya tied incase the other three need a release," he exclaimed, forcing a ball gag in her mouth and latching it onto her. "Sleep tight, slut..~" He shut off the lights and closed the door, leaving her tied up in the darkness.

 **This story is done! If I get enough comment saying otherwise.. I might just make a Part 3 with the three stallions, but for now expect other random clop stories in the future!**


End file.
